1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to toy structures, and more particularily to life size toy structures capable of being readily erected by children. More specifically, the invention relates to novel building components for the construction of life size toy playhouses.
Among the most enjoyable pastimes for children is playing in life size toy structures. Conventional life size play structures are assembled from bulky, hard, heavy, cumbersome, and dangerous materials such as wood, cardboard, hard plastics or other materials not easily manipulated by children. Also, conventional life size play structures may require the use of tools, nails, adhesives or other fasteners to hold together the heavy elements that these play structures are constructed of, which will require the supervision of an adult. The building components of conventional life size knockdown toy structures take up a large volumn of space in relationship to the erected toy structure, and when the building components are stored, a volumnous area specifically for their storage is required.
The present invention is a safe, lightweight, easily stored and educational life size knockdown toy structure composed of self interlocking inflatable components, all of which are for the relative ease in the construction of toy structures by children without the need of adult supervision.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Life size toy structures are known in the arts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,967 discloses a knockdown life size toy structure that is also a puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,292 discloses a means of storing the bulky elements of a life size toy structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,634 3,676,276, 3,994,102, 4,197,681 discloses a means of incorporating inflatable elements in the construction of life size play structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,203 discloses a life size toy structure that addresses the problem of heavy building components in life size toy structures. U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,598 discloses a miniature log cabin construction toy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,044 discloses a means of releasably attaching a tent pole to a tent and to another tent pole.